Mario Gets Possessed!
Mario Gets Possessed! is a the most viewed video on Marioluigiplushbros' channel. It was uploaded in May 2012 and since then has amassed over 1,500,000 views. Synopsis Bowser instructs Boo to possess Mario, which leads to him kidnapping Peach. Plot Bowser is wondering about how to defeat Mario and Luigi and kidnap Princess Peach. He asks his minions for ideas, but they don't really help him. He then gets "the perfect idea" for Boo, telling him to possess Mario and make him do whatever Bowser says. Boo cackles and flies over to Mario's house! Mario and Luigi are walking to Peach's house after a rainy day, because she invited them over for a cake. Luigi finds a worm covered in rain and decides to chase it, while Mario continues walking to Peach's house. Boo comes out and attacks Mario, possessing him. Possessed Mario has pale eyes, spiked teeth, and a long tongue that sticks out of his mouth (see video thumbnail above). Luigi is looking in shamrocks for the worm when Mario comes by. Luigi doesn't notice he's possessed ("Did you get a new haircut?") and they continue to Peach's house. They get to Peach's house, where possessed Mario walks up to her, says he loves her, and kisses her. Luigi and Peach notice something is wrong. Possessed Mario says there is nothing wrong with him and Peach says he doesn't look too good. This causes possessed Mario to ambush Peach, running away with her in his arms. Luigi chases Mario, getting hurt in the progress. Mario and Luigi pass by Wario and Waluigi and Wario farts. Luigi is disgusted. Goomba, Koopa, and Paratroopa are playing tackle tag. Possessed Mario and Peach run past Paratroopa. Then Luigi comes by. Paratroopa thinks he's playing tackle tag, and tackles him, saying "You're it!" Luigi is slowed down and runs away. Koopa comes back, wondering why he ran away. Lakitu and Bowser Jr. are playing Poker. Mario and Peach go past them, but when Luigi comes, Bowser Jr. won't let him go past him. Luigi beats up Bowser Jr. and runs away. Bowser Jr. then kicks out Lakitu because he supposedly stole his deck of cards. Mario stuffs Peach and himself into a castle. Luigi then stuffs himself in. The doors shut and it is revealed that this is Bowser's Castle. Bowser says that his plan is going perfectly. Bowser then says that Boo can exit Mario's body, and Boo flies out. Bowser thinks no one can stop him because he has both Peach and Mario. Luigi then comes by and fails to knock out Bowser, getting him held captive too. Bowser then says he has to use the bathroom, and Boo goes to babysit Bowser Jr. Everyone thinks of this as a perfect time to escape. Mario plans they should climb unto the roof and jump off. Luigi thinks it will kill them, but says he would do it rather than decay in Bowser's Castle. Mario hears the toilet flushing and says they have to hurry. They escape just in time for Bowser to come out and walk home. Boo then sees a stain on Bowser and Bowser admits that he "needs to wipe better". Characters * Mario * Luigi * Boo * Peach * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Koopa * Goomba * Paratroopa * Shy Guy * Hammer Bro * Lakitu * Spiny * Bullet Bill * Wario * Waluigi Gallery Mario gets possessed.jpg|The old thumbnail Trivia *This video was originally recorded on January 21, 2012. *Bowser's Castle is actually a Fisher-Price toy castle. Category:Videos Category:Mario Videos Category:2012 videos Category:Marioluigiplushbros videos Category:Articles